


Почти как Суэйзи

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, Tina is a ghost
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке 24. Тина - невидимка. АУ, где её не видит никто, кроме Бриттани.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти как Суэйзи

Сначала Тина думает, что всё – как в глупых фильмах о призраках – но когда пройти сквозь стену не получается, она, естественно, набивает ощутимую шишку, которая наверняка позеленеет через несколько дней, но Тина об этом не узнает. Себя она в зеркале тоже не видит, и считает, что все время, которое она провела, мечтая однажды стать вампиром, - бездарнейше потраченные часы ее жизни.  
Потом она учится находить плюсы в своем положении. Например, можно безнаказанно смотреть на Майка пока глаза не начнут слезиться. Ей бы хотелось потрогать и пресс, но вряд ли бы он оценил то, как невидимка лапает его кубики. Еще можно сидеть в хоровой комнате: Тина любит занятия Новых Направлений, но еще больше ей нравится время, когда участников там нет. Музыканты обсуждают что-то свое, Брэд любовно настраивает пианино или тихо напевает что-то под нос, когда думает, что его никто не слышит. Иногда Тина поет. Она может быть невидимой, но она все еще хочет петь. Неизменное в этом мире стало радовать её куда больше, но ей чертовски, до одури надоело молчать.

Разумеется, она не всегда так легко относится к своей проблеме. Иногда она портит школьное имущество, навлекая на учеников гнев директора Фиггинса, иногда достается команде болельщиц и хоккеистам и почти никогда – Титанам, ну разве что, кроме тех, кто считал, что душ из слаши по утрам – лучшее средство подготовки к учебному дню.

В школе она проводит больше всего времени. Гуляет на улице по строго намеченным для себя часам, наблюдает за тренировками на стадионе, бывает, сидит в Брэдстиксе, если есть свободное место.   
Домой она почти не приходит.

Когда она замечает, что в толпе учеников ей подмигивает Бриттани, Тина думает, что это галлюцинации. Или еще что-то в этом роде. Но потом Брит подходит к ней и, забавно нахмурив брови, спрашивает:  
\- Почему ты не отвечала на подмигивание? Я думала, это ваш, ну знаешь, - Брит переходит на шепот, оглядываясь по сторонам, - секретный азиатский знак.   
\- Потому что он секретный, - озадаченно отвечает Тина и вдруг понимает, что впервые за долгое время разговаривает. Не сама с собой и не с боксерской грушей в зале, а с человеком. Потом она, конечно, вспоминает, что этот человек Бриттани Пирс, и решает, что ее дела плохи.

Через пару дней она находит Бриттани сама.  
\- Почему ты меня видишь, а они нет? – задает вопрос Тина, решая не размениваться по мелочам.  
\- Потому что они нормальные, - пожав плечами, отвечает Пирс, не прекращая жевать какую-то конфету.  
\- Это хорошо?  
\- Они же не видят тебя. Какой прок от их нормальности?

Тина смеется, и в толпе ее никто не слышит.

\- Хочешь, завтра сходим в Брэдстикс вместе? – предлагает Брит. – Ты знала, что там можно держаться за руки под салфеткой?  
\- Я думаю, что салфетка нам не понадобится, - отвечает Тина и думает, что – нет, все-таки ее дела не плохи, а, возможно, очень даже хороши.


End file.
